djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvia Vail
Sylvia Vail was a native of Coruscant and a lieutenant in the 104th Battalion, as well as the member of the wolfpack unit. She later also worked for AT-TE Unit-188 alongside Captain Rev. History Early Life From birth, Vail had always been physically weak, and so she spent most of her time on her own tinkering with bits and pieces of scraps to amuse herself, often avoiding people. When Vail came home one day and told her parents she was joining the military, they were surprised. Vail could barely fall over without breaking a bone, nevermind doing something as physically demanding as joining the army. Nevertheless, they supported her decision, though they waited every day for her to contact them asking for a ride back home because she was dropping out. Six months later, Vail came home and told her parents that she had finished the academy and was being shipped out that weekend to go to the OT program. That weekend, she left quietly in the morning and headed off to catch the bus to the airport to bring her across the world. Clone Wars Main article: Clone Wars By the time the Clone Wars broke out, Vail had become an officer in the military. With the introduction of the Coruscant Guard, military police, and other associated units, Vail requested and was given a transfer to the Wolfpack on the grounds of running the engineering program as long as she could keep the 104th's vehicles combat ready, and have them be more reliable than the other units. When she got to the 104th, she did exactly what she said she'd do. In her spare time, she also used some extra materials she had scrounged up to build herself some better armor in order to be able to actually fall and only get bruised, not break bones. After showing the design improvements to CC-3636 "Wolffe," he got a shipment of materials brought in and had her show the engineers how to build replicas and told her to paint the Wolfpack insignia on her armor because she proved she was one of them. With her induction into the Wolfpack, Vail continued her work as Chief Engineer and earned lots of respect amongst the 104th. The most notable thing she did while serving with them was that she managed to steal a 501st LA-AT during a mock battle on Coruscant, though it's rumored she never returned it. At some point during the Clone Wars, Vail was offered a job as Second-in-Command of AT-TE Unit-188 with Captain Rev. Excited to be in charge of her own vehicle, she accepted, though she made sure she could continue working on the AT-TE herself while she worked with them. When she was departing for her new unit, Wolffe allowed her to continue wearing the Wolfpack markings because she saved lives and should consider the job with Unit-188 a 'temporary additional duty'. Sometime during her service, she met and befriended Major Alexis Deltern. Order 66 and the Temple Raid Main article: Order 66, Operation: Knightfall When Order 66 was given, Vail was stationed on Coruscant near the Jedi Temple. Upon receiving reports of the 501st killing Jedi, Vail and her platoon moved on the temple. When they got there, Vail and two of her squads moved to find Jedi and younglings. Upon finding a group, they began escorting them to the exit, firing on 501st and rescuing more Jedi and younglings where they could, including Jedi General Evelyn Stafford. During the rescue operation, another two platoons of wolfpack under Major Dalluis Sparmor arrived, as well as Captain Santcar Russ' platoon. Rather than take command of the rescue operation, both of them gave command of their men to Vail out of respect for the work she had started. With the full company assembled, the 104th set up a platoon at the exit, had one search for Jedi while a second backed them up and secured the path back, and the fourth platoon, along with the three officers, remained somewhere in the middle, ready to reinforce the men if the 501st attempted to break their lines. Eventually, the 501st caught on and sallied forth, a reinforced company of six platoons charging Viking Squad, one of the squads under Vail's command. The three officers and the platoon went to counter the assault, and in the ensuing fight managed to kill at least a company of 501st, even as more joined the fray on a second flank. As the almost three companies of 501st closed in, Stafford and the six squads searching for more Jedi returned along with a dozen Jedi and even more younglings. As a platoon charged and reformed the lines against the 501st, the other two squads recovered the bodies of their fallen officers and led the younglings out. Somehow Vail had survived the onslaught of 501st, and was both relieved to be able to fall back but saddened at the cost of others, however, her duty to the Jedi came first and she led them out. The End When the Jedi were boarding shuttles to get them to safety, the 501st under Skywalker himself came for them. As the 104th once more took the line, Vail ordered the Jedi to escape. When the last shuttle was taking off, Vail ordered Stafford to get on board and led the 104th in a counter-charge, determined to show the 501st that they may die, but they would not be broken. As the 104th fell, Vail's last sight was that of the shuttle taking off, it's ramp still lowered to allow Stafford to witness the final moments of the 104th's stand. Post-Death After her death, Evelyn met up with Alexis and the rest of the Shadow Hunter Cadre at a town that was being built. Upon hearing of Vail's deeds, all the SHC present agreed to name the town Cape Vail, in honor of Alexis' friend that stood against the 501st and gave her life to save Jedi. Reappearance Though Vail wasn't around during the Imperial Raid on Cape Vail, she participated in the rescue of Phoebe Deltern during her execution. When the SHC sniper took out the executioner, Vail broke through the wall in her combat armor before letting her rotary-fist open fire on the First Order stormtroopers, gunning down all the ones that didn't have sufficient cover. Trivia Though she was never a member of the Shadow Hunter Cadre, they still refer to her as one after Order 66 is given. Her weapon of choice was the DC-15A, because she could use it as a walking stick. Vail did not participate in the defense of Cape Vail because she was piloting the shuttle the children escaped on. Her original name was Amberly Vail, after the character from Warhammer 40,000 of the same name. Viking Squad is another reference to this, as her platoon's insignia is the same as the Space Wolves, who are often called Space Vikings. Though physically weak, Vail more than made up for that with her rare technological ability, similar to the Weaponsmith from Ben Counter's "Weaponsmith" short story. Her technological ability can be seen by the fact she managed to improve clone trooper armor and yet not bulk it anywhere at all, as well as managed to build herself extra support in her set. When Category:Character Category:Volunteer Category:104th Battalion Category:Clone Wars Category:New Republic Category:Human Category:Lieutenant Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic